The effect of insulin on fixation of CO2 by rat adipose tissue in vitro is under study in an attempt to define the mechanism by which insulin accelerates the incorporation of bicarbonate into protein. Present data suggest that the effect results from an increased flow through pyruvate carboxylase, either as the result of an increase in substrate levels caused by insulin or because of enzyme activation. These alternate possibilities are being explored.